Fallout 3: the son
by Duen
Summary: The son of the LW gets kicked out of the vault at the day of the goat. What happens when 5 raiders get him first.
1. Chapter 1

no ones POW

Kaiden Hansen is a tybical 16 year old vault dweller, in vault 101. He is the son of the Overseer Amata Almodovar, a kind but sometimes harsh leader of the vault 101.

Kaiden's POW

Beeb, Beeb, beeb "ahh shut up" i growled and tried to make my pip boy stop beebing. After the usual annoying wake up call, i got up and look myself in the mirror. I am not that tall now i think about it. I a little over 5,6 feet tall. But i make up for it with a little build body, which earned me a few glances from the girls. I touch my black buzzcut hair, thinking that maybe i should not had cut it.

After talking to myself in the mirror i put on my 101 jumpsuit, and went to class. We were going to have our GOAT exam today. My mom told me to take it seriously, since it can determinate my future job in this shelter.

I made my way down to the class room where i notice the twins Johnny and Jonas Mack waiting for me. They had brawns but no brains in their thick pale skulls. Those two idiots have been after me since we were borned. Apperently they hate me cause of something my runaway dad once did.

"Hey Johnny, look whos here" Jonas said

"Well, well Kaiden, i thought you would take the day off today" Johnny said

They kind of threaten me to not meet up today.

"I thought about it, but i would never miss the chance to see your faces when your test sais your going to be garbage burners" i said back at them. They look a bit pissed and were about to jump me, but Mr Brotch (i dont know how to spell it) came in, as long as 2 security officer who stood guard at the exit.

As the wonder twins sat at the left side of the class room, i sat at the right side. I took the seat near the exit and saw that Amanda Gomez did the same on the left side of the class room. I turn my head to look at her, and i notice she look at me and giggled when i saw her. She have had a crush on me, ever since we were kids. She is a funny and charming girl, and not a bad looker to be honest. The lightly taned body, the long raven black hair and the green eyes. But for some reason, i only saw her as a friend. A fact which she knows of, but does not hinder her attempted flirts.

"Ok everyone, let the Test begin" Mr Brotch annoced

Etc: after the test

I looked over all my answers and stood up and stood in line for my results. As i was waiting, Amanda stood behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Oh hey Am" i said

"Hey Kai, what ya think of the test?" she asked

"Well, its not that bad since there are no right and wrong answers, or eles the twins would have failed big time" i answered

She giggled a little of my comment about Johnny and Jonas, she did not mind my feud with them even through they are her cousin from her mothers side.

"So what ya hope you going to be?" I asked curiously

"I hope in the line of doctor or chef, anything eles then maintence to be honest" she sais

"Not much of a handy man in ya huh?" i chuckled

"haha very funny" she said sarcastickly "What about you Kai?" she asked

"Eighter technician or security guard" I answered

"Why?" she asked

"Well im pretty good at repairing and hacking, but i also wanna bring order and stuff" I told her

"So if their is a radroach infestation, you could hack my door open and save me from the roaches?" She asked rubbing right upper arm

I try and play it cool okay "In theory yes, but i have never pictured you a damsel in distress" i say with a slight smile

And then it was my turn to hand in my results. He looked at it for 5 minutes and then layed it in the pile with the others results.

"Well Mr Hansen, looks like your going to be a maintence technician like your father" he said

I lifted an eyebrow and asked "My dad?"

"Yeah he was also a smart kid, too bad we dont know where he is now" he said

I still looked a bit confused and turned around to leave "I meet you in the diner Am" i told her

On my way over, i ran into my mom and decided to get some answers "Hey mom, can we talk about my dad?" i asked

She looked around and saw some of the other adults looking at her weird and then looked at me again "Listsen can we talk about this later in private?" she asked

I was beginning to be a little pissed off right now "Why are we banned to ever talk about him?" i asked not wanting an answer to that

"Kaiden calm down, i tell you later in private, cause now is not a good time" she argued

I just nodded still a little pissed and walk over to the diner. I sat down at one of the tables and look through the menu. After reading it like 5 times over, Amanda came with a big smile on her face.

"You look particular happy, ya got your dream job?" i asked

She nodded and said "Yeah i am going to be a doctor, but i can cook in my free time if i want to give it a try"

"Seems like we got our requests huh" i said

She then took a seat next to me, instead of me infront of me as always. This most be one of her flirt attempts.

"Hey Kaiden, i was wondering if we could watch a movie tonight at my place" she asked while blushing

I hated being in this kind of situation. I want us to be friends, but i dont want to turn her down, no need to get her family a reason to go after me, cause i made her sad.

I sighed and said "What time and movie?"

I swear i heard her squeal in my ear after i said that. "Yay!. come over at 7:00 PM, i manage to dig through some movie archives and found a copy of a movie called starship troopers" She said and hug me quickly and ran off.

After i was done eating in the diner, i decided to go to my mother's office since she would likely be there. I walked in and she saw me coming.

"Hey Kaiden, take a seat" she greeted me

I saw the chair infront of her desk and sat on it.

"Mom why cant i speak of dad in puplic?" i asked

"Well i had hoped not to speak of this again but seems like is not avoidable. When your dad and i were 19, his dad open the vault door and exit to the wasteland above us. It made my dad panic and cause a vault lockdown, which got really out of control. People died both security and civilians cause of a radroach infestation. I helped your dad escaping and stayed here to talk some sense into my dad. But it did not work well. We did contain the radroach infestation, but the vault was split in two sides. I leaded the 'rebel' side while my dad lead the security side (maybe thats where brink got the idea of which sides should be)" She told

"But if that happen cause my grandpa left the vault, how come peole hate my dad?" i asked confused

"I am getting to that. One day, i contacted your dad in hope he could help us before we destroy ourselfs. He came and talked some sense into my dad which apprently made him point me out as overseer. After my dad left me and your dad alone, we kind of took a break. The day after i notice some people had angry expressions on them when he passed them by, so as overseer i had to take action" she said

I am not going to like this

"I told him that people still blames him for what had happen and that he had to leave" she said dreadfully

"He helped you and you kicked him out?" I asked a little angry

She chuckled a little and said "You dad said the same thing. Anyways i told him that i was sorry but it had to be done, i gave him a jumpsuit to remember us by, and he kinda gave me something to remember him by"

"Dont tell me its me?" i asked. I refused to be referred like a cliché.

"hehe, no it was something which i planned to give to you" she said

Now i was really curious "What is it?" i asked

She bent down under her desk and pull out what seemed like a modified vault suit

"Your dad got this in the world outside near a town from here. I kept it as a reminder, but it seems like its right to give you it" she said and offered me the suit

"Thanks mom. Oh and i am going to watch a movie with Am so dont wait up" i smiled and ran off to try it on. I got into my room and lock the door so no one could barge in.

A jumpsuit change later

I finally got the suit on, and it looked pretty cool with the armored parts on it. I lifted my left arm and saw on my pip boy that it was almost seven. I got out and walked down to the residential area where Amanda live in.

I knocked on the metal door and it slide open, and i saw Amanda ready to greet me.

"Hey good you came. And where did you get that suit?" she asked

"Its a gift from my mom, she said she got it from dad before he left" i told her

"It looks kinda good i guess" she said a little uncertain

She showed me to her room where she had the projecter set up, so we could sit on her bed while watching it.

Later

As we nearing the 3 act of the movie, Amanda tried to cuddle up against me like she have been doing the entire movie. When the romance scene came, it was like Amanda tought now was it. She turned her face to look at me and i did the same to her.

Without warning she attacked me by pinning me to the bed with her hands holding me my arms down, and her lips on mine.

Through i wanted to stop her, i kinda liked it. I began thinking is this what i missed out all the times she asked me out? And how far is she going to go from here.

Before anymore happened, her idiotic cousins and her uncle Wally barged in.

"Get the hell away from her!" Wally yelled and his 2 sons walked over to me and Am. Johnny grabbed and Amanda, and Jonas grabbed me and hold me face down on the floor

"Well look who got daddy's suit huh" Wally said mockingly

"Uncle what are you doing?" Amanda asked scarred

"Doing the vault a favor, Amata should have exiled this little shit like she did to the father of him" he told her

"But why?" i asked

"Your dad cost nothing but trouble and people have said that you are like your father, so we are going to speed things up a bit" he said.

He then walked out, and he had his sons holding both Amanda and I out with them. No one was out of their quarters so no one saw us being dragged out. We then reach the giant steel door of the vault, and Jonas throwed me down infront of it.

Wally had open the door on the terminal by the stairs "You see, your father walked out on us when he was 19. Instead of risking another incident, you are getting kicked out now" he told me

Am and I had shocked writen all over our faces, well mostly mine since Amanda were about to burst into tears.

"Please Wally dont do this" Amanda pleaded now with tears in her eyes

As the door was fully open, Wally pull out a 10 mm gun and pointed it at me "Now if you want a chance to live, you back outside now" he orded

I had no choice since i was threaten at gun point. "Fine" i said and backed outside

"If i am going out like my dad, cant i get something to defend myself with?" i asked annoyed

Wally then throws 11 10mm ammo clips out to me and a extra pistol he had on him "Here you go" he then looks at Jonas "Jonas close the door" he orded his son.

He then turns to me and saw that i got my pistol pointed at him "Listsen, let me in and let her go and i promise i wont mention thist to Amata" i told him

He just laughed and said "Do you really think i give you a loaded gun?"

I then try to shoot the ground and it turns out he was right, it was empty. After Jonas figured how to use the terminal, the door began closing. Amanda manage to break off Johnny's grib and make a run for the door, i did the same but it was to late. The door was shut closed, and even when it was a thick steel door, i could still hear Amanda's knocking and crying at the other side.

I walked over to the terminal beside the door, but found out it needed a code to open the door from the outside. I sighed deeply and turned around to see the wodden door at the end of the cave. I pick up my ammo and gun and loaded it and walked towards the door, not knowing what will happen onwards.

* * *

><p>Finally done<p>

all credits to this story goes to lord kain by his story Fallout journeys

And please review it, it helps me updating it


	2. Accepting his fate

Kaiden's POW

I slowly open the wodden door to the outside world, and i am amazed how the world look like after all these years. I checked my geiger counter on my pip boy and notices its not sencing any radiation here.

Its starting to get dark, i better find shelter quick. Most of the buildings got huge hulls in them, but a few of them stayed intact.

I wander a bit further on and saw a big building in the horizon. I pick up the pace and reach the sign infron of the building.

"Springvale elementry. Huh a school before the war" I said to myself. Oh my god i am talking to myself

I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. I then walked back to try and see if i miss anything. I saw a sign which sais Megaton, and guessing from how the sign was build, its not pre war made. Before i took one step forward i heard i click behind me.

"Well well, if it the lone wanderer" A female voice said behind me. I did not dared to look around or even take my gun out.

"Um i am not the wanderer you speak off" i told her

"I may be a raider but i know the lone wanderer when i see him, only he have been seeing wearing that kind of vault suit" she said

I then hear more footsteps coming closer.

"Listsen the lone wanderer you speak of, have not used this for 16 years" i told her/them

"How can ya know that punk?" a new female asked

Oh god what have i done, i need to tell them now.

"Well he is kinda right, for the past years the wanderer have been helping those steel guys mobing up the DC ruins" and new female voice said

I sighed of little relief.

"Turn around punk" the first voice said.

I took a deep breathe and turn around to see that 5 women in total had their weapons pointed at me. The first female had a rifle at me while the secound had a machine gun and the thrid a revolver, the other 2 had baseball bats.

"Its just a kid, kill him" one of them said

"no wait" the youngest looking one said and whispered something to her with the rifle

"You can not be serious, look how scrawny he looks" she sais pointing the gun at me

"Thats why he is perfect and besides, he does not look like a common wastelander" She sais and steps closer to me

"Wait" the one with the machine gun sais "check if he got a gun"

She then goes right up to my face and i see that her skin is slightly more tanned then Am's and she got shoulder length red hair and green eyes, and is as tall as i.

She checks my holster and found my 10mm pistol "I think he only got this one" she sais and lifting it up so they could see.

"check for a knife" sais the leader of them.

She then pads all over me especially the lower regions. "Any longer and you have to pay for it" i said

It caught he attention to look at me in the eyes and smile at me. She then kicks me in the nuts and sais "I dont pay for shit, if i want something i take it, thats clear?"

I was on the ground groaning of pain and say "yes mam" in a high pitch voice that made all the others laugh

"And shes the gentle one" one of the girls with the bats sais

"He is clean, a little too clean to be honest" she sais

"Anychance he's from a vault?" one of them asked

"Lets ask" the leader sais and hits me on my chest with the butt of her rifle "Ya from a vault pansy?" she asked

I cough of the impact and say "Yes. 101 to be accurate"

"wait, aint the wanderer from 101?" the red head asked.

"Maybe they know each other" the seocund women said.

"We go home first and then talk about this tomorrow" the leader sais and then knocks me out with her rifle.

The morning after:

My vision was blurred and i felt something wet on my face.

"Wake up" said a voice and then more water come into my face.

"I am up okay" i manage to spit out.

"Good, thought for a moment that you got hit a little too hard" she sais

I look up and see is the red headed chick from last night.

"Where am i?" I asked

"The school basement, we use this to keep prisoners here" she sais. I then notice i am in a cage in the middle of the room.

"Why are you keeping me prisoner?" i asked

"Ya full of questions arnt you little shit" she sais

"Nevermind" i say and sat down again. "huh if you really want to know, then its cause we are raiders, its what we do. We take prisoners, rape them, eat them kill them tortured them and stuff" she said like it was nothing

"Arnt you a little to young to be doing this?" i asked

"Arnt you to stupid to get caught that easily?" she snapped back

"Im fresh out of the vault, i dont know how to survive out here" i told her

"The lone wanderer did it better on his first day i heard" she sais "and the reason i seem young is cause i am 15 years old okay"

This shocked me abit "And you are doing all those stuff you just told me?" i asked shocked

"no not all of them. Only did taken prisoners, and killed people" she said

"And your going to kill me arnt you?" i asked

"no, maybe not yet, if you behave maybe i get to keep you" she sais with a devilish smile

I look at her a little weird and ask "Um as your personally prisoner?"

"If the others allow, they dont care about you so their is a chance" she said

I sigh and ask "can i atleast know your name?"

"Names Marie you?" she asked

"Kaiden" i answered

"And if you really need to know, the one who hit you, was Jo. She is 27 and she kind of wants you dead" she told me

"Um any particular reason?" i dared asked

"She got raped by some male raiders in the past. She kinda wants to shoot every male she sees, especially the lone wanderer since that kill will put her in ever raiders fear" she told me

"Is he some kind of raider killer?" i asked

"That and more, from what i heard but does not matter" she sais and throw a bottle of water to me

"Thanks" i said and drinked the water

She took out some meat and began to eat it "and the one with the machine gun? Thats Julie 23 years old, joined our gang after she got tired of being used in the other raider gangs" she said

"And the baseball girls?" i asked. "Bella and Zoey, they are both new. Bella's 25 and so is Zoey" she answered

After she was done eating she got up and ready to go. "Wait, what is it you want from me?" i asked

"If you most know then" she could not finish before Jo and Julie step in

Jo was a bit taller then i and had short dark hair and brown eyes, and brown skin. Julie had also dark hair that reach her shoulders, pale skin, green eyes.

"Get up slave" Jo orded and throw a rock at me which hit me on my knee pad. I got up as told since i dont want to give her more reasons to kill me.

"Where you got the suit boy" Jo asked

"It was passed on to me" i admitted

Now they all listsen carefully.

"Who gave it to you?" she asked

"My mom" i said

She picked up another rock and throw it at me. I manage to duck but was unprepared when i saw she pulled out my 10mm out and pointed it at me.

"Who gave it to her?" she growled

"My dad, the day he left the vault 16 years ago" I told her quickly

"It is likely it is him" Julie said

"If so, we got a high price here" Jo said

"How come?" Marie asked

"This kid might be the lone wanderer's kid" Julie said

Both Marie and i had widen eyes of that statement. I only heard what my dad did in the vault but not beyond.

Jo then holster the gun and turned around "Julie spread the message that we got the lone wanderer's son" she orded

This caught Marie's attention "What are you going to do to him?" she asked

"There are many raiders out there who wants a chance to hurt the wanderer it self, how much you think they pay for him" Jo said

"Now hold on, you said i could keep him" Marie protested

Jo turned around and looked down at Marie "Thats too bad, you can just get another one" she said

"But this one is fresh out of the vault, you know how rare and clean they are" Marie said

"Wait what?" I asked out loud

"We are spreading the word tomorrow, you can have in from today and the day after tomorrow got it?" she said

Marie just nodded, and was left guarding me.

"What ya mean with clean?" i asked

"I heard about how clean young vault dwellers are and decided i want one myself" she said

"But why?"

"I am a virgin you idiot, figure out the rest" she said like it was nothing

That made me shut up for a moment. "So you just want to keep me as your personale sex slave?" i asked

"Yeah untill i find you boring and kill you" She sais

"I am proberly getting sold or killed or worse in 3 days, so you better be quick to be bored of me" i told her

"That eager to be put down huh?" she asked

"Rather die then being sold as a slave" i told her

She just laughed a little and say "Well nothing to do now, Jo got the final word around here so you are fucked no matter what"

She then stands up and go over to a closet at the far side of the room, and take out a metal collar. She holds it in her left hand and her revolver in her right. She throw the collar to me and sais "Take it on"

I looked at her and saw that she did not look like she hesistate shooting me, so i put it on my neck.

"We can not have you run while now can we" she said

"Let me guess it blows my head off?" i asked

"No it only gives you some electroshock to punish if you dont behave. Oh that reminds me" she takes out a remote and push the button. I then feel voltage all over my body, as i stumple to the floor screaming of pain

She stops pushing the button, and i felt the huge relief of it.

"So you are clear where you stand for the next 3 days?" she asked

I got on my kness and said "Yes Marie" in a quiet tone

"Good" she said with a wicked smile


	3. Chapter 3

The day after

Marie's POW

I layed on my mattres and could still not belive that Jo is going to sell him. He is my proberty. But i can not go against Jo's orders without risking getting shocked. Looks like i need to make the best of it i guess, before a male raider takes me.

I got up from my mattres to look at Kaiden. That little shit were still sleeping. Well not for long and i pushed on the remote to activate his collar. He got up screaming in pain and shaking his hull body.

"Get up sleepy head" I orded and let go of the button

He coughed a little "That was really uncalled for!" he said

I then let my thump lightly touch the button and say "what did i told you about behaving?"

He looked at my hand and quickly stepped down "Im sorry Marie" he said with slight anger in his voice.

"Thats better, now i think is a good time to 'really' claim you" I said evilly and opened the cage.

"And remember i take control so no funny buisness" i warned him and pushed him down on his mattres. He better like this too.

Before anymore could happen, Julie came barging in. "Hey kiddo, Jo is holding a meeting" she said

I sighed annoyed "Can it wait?, cant you see i am busy?" i asked pointing at Kaiden

"Hey if you wanna piss the boss off is your call, but she also wants him to come" She said

That confused me, why would she want him in a meeting.

"Fine" i said and kicked Kaiden "Get up now!" i orded him, but he came slowly up. Julie then walked out and next went Kaiden and with me after him. We reach Jo in one of the classroom above the basement.

"Finally you are here. Did he take to long?" Jo asked pissed

"Naaa Marie were about to fuck his brain out" Julie answered

"Still dont see why you want him" Jo said

"I told you my reasons, and i dont like people taking my proberty!" I snared at Jo

Jo then looks at Kaiden and notice the collar around his neck. "Yeah you did not waste time securing him" she said and took the remote out of my hand and pressed the button.

Kaiden then began to scream again and fall to the ground of pain. "Hey only i do that" i say and try to get the remote back, but Jo put it out of my reach. Kaiden was kept getting electroshock and it started to piss me off "Your killing him, he is no use to you dead!" i yelled

Jo stopped pressing the button, which made Kaiden stop screaming, but he then blacked out

"Great see what you did" i said and knelt beside him and slaped his face a couple of times.

"Dont worry bitch, i bet he is up tomorrow, you can do him then" Jo said not really caring.

I growled a little at her for making me wait for a day now.

"But the reason i called this meeting is cause, the other raider gangs got the news about the kid, and are coming here in a few days" she said

"Wait how can we manage them?" I asked concerned for myself

"Relax, the gang leaders is the only ones allowed to get in, while their goons wait outside. If they can not manage that, i kill him" She explained

"And after that we get the joy of getting raped huh" i said and dragged Kaiden out.

I can not belive that she dared to not only electroshock him, but also inviting other raiders here. I just know it wont end well.

I finally reach the basement and throw him inside his cage and locked it. Just then i heard some growling

"ahhh what happen?" Kaiden asked weakly

"Already up? thought you be out cold till tomorrow?" I asked

"Well my body is kinda weak after the shock i got" He said

"How weak?" I asked and approach his cell

"I dont think i can do it now" he said. I had to sigh of disapointment.

"Seems like you dont get along with Jo" he pointed out

"yeah so?" i asked rudely

"If you hate her why not leave?" he asked

"I got no where to go, if i walk out of here" I told him

"Well if i am the lone wanderer's son, maybe i can pull some strings" I suggested

I never tought about that. I heard his dad helped a lot of people in the capitol wasteland, so some of them most see it as a blessing if he could stomp in and saw who he was. Maybe even getting me out of here. No, i cant take that chance out there, but i gotta think of something.

"Maybe, maybe not. But i dont wanna bet on it. Here take some water" I say and throw a bottle to him. He needs to drink.

I then notice that thing on his left forearm. Looks like a minicomputer or something.

"Hey whats that thing?" i asked pointing at it

He lifted his arm and said "This? this is my Pip boy 3000"

"And what does it do?" i asked

"Well, it can take recordings and radio signals. Gots a geiger counter build in and a map. It also shows my health and how many pounds of weight i can travel with and still able to run" he explained

Radio eh "Tune in on GNR, but keep the noise down, the others kill you if they hear it" I orded him

He looked confused and asked "Ummm ok, why would they do that" and began fiddle with his Pip boy.

"When three dog isnt telling news, he keeps talking about the lone wanderer and his deeds" i told him

He finally tune in on their signal and looked at me again "Then why do you wanna hear him?" he asked

"I kinda like the music i guess" i admitted

He just nodded slowly and we began to listen to GNR

_"Hello capitol wasteland, three dog's here with some news. Our scout reports that vault 101 had been open and seen one vault dweller exit it, it is uncertain where the vault dweller is but let us hope he or she is ok. Meanwhile raider ampushes have been dramatically decreased in the past day, eighter the lyons pride decided that raiders are their top priority or the raiders thinked 'fuck it lets get out of here' if the wanderer returns from the brotherhood. Thats it with the news, we will keep you updated as soon as possible, but take good in the new tracks i manage to dig out. Here is a number by Louis Armstrong with, what a wonderful world."_

**I see trees of green.  
><strong>**Red roses too.  
>I see them bloom, for me and you.<br>And i think to myself, what a wonderful world.**

**I see skies of blue, and clouds of white.  
>The bright blessed days, dark sacred nights.<br>And i think to myself, what a wonderful world.  
><strong>  
><strong>The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky.<strong>  
><strong>Are also on the faces, of people going by.<br>****I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do.  
>They really saying, i love you<strong>

**I hear babies cry, i watch them grow.  
>They learn much more, then i ever know.<br>And i think to myself, what a wonderful world.  
>Yes i think to myself, what a wonderful world.<strong>

After the song ended, we heard footsteps near the door.

"Quick shut if off" I whispered to him. He quickly taps on his pip boy so it does not take the signal anymore.

The door open, and Julie came in. "I thought i heard something" She said

"Well if you start listsen then you would hear it" I quickly snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes "Whatever im out" and she walked back up again.

"It most be really dangerous outside if you rather wanna live with them" He told me

"Yeah, but got no alternatives" I explained

"Well let me know when you found some, since im going to likely die soon" He said and laid on his mattress

I then walk up to Jo, hopefully i can still trying to talk her out of this deal. I found her alone right outside the school.

"Jo i still strongly recommend we get off this deal while we can!" i told her sternly

She sighed "Marie, i already had enough of your complaines about this, but you forget whos in charge and if i wanna sell the boy, then i am going to no matter if he is your slave" She snapped

"This is not only because of him, is because of how many they are going to be, and look at us. We are 5 women against a horde of diffrent raider groups. And i dont think the baseball idiots can do much damage" I said

Jo then looks at me more pissed of then before and punch me across the jaw. I felt my body turn around and land on the ground, and my lower lip landed on a rock. I touched my lower lip and saw that there was blood on my fingers.

"Now get back inside and clean yourself up bitch" She orded, i had no other choice but follow.

I got out a first aid kit we snatched a while back. I saw that i needed someone to stich me up. Julie? no and most certanly not Jo or the bat tards. Kaiden? Well he grew up in a vault so he most know something.

I then went down the basement and open the door "Get up Kaiden" i said and he did as told. He then notice my lower lip and asked "What happen to your lip?"

"Me plus Jo, figure the rest out. You got some medical training dont you?" I asked

"A little i know how to stich, clean wounds" he answered

I throw the aid kit at him "You need to stich my lip, but dont try any" i warned him and open the cage door.

"Ok i see what i can do" and he opens the kit. I sat down infront of him, and he aplied something that made the wound hurt "Ow, what ya doing?" i yelled

"I need to clean the wound, to avoid infection" He argued back. I then sat still and waited for him to finish. I then notice that even through i warned him, he pretty much did not tried the slightest to kill me or something. Maybe he just dont got what it takes.

"And there we go, all fixed up" he said.

I lift my hand to touch my lip and ask "Ya got anything i can see myself with?"

He shook his head "No, you just have to take my word for that you look as good before, just with a tiny scar on your lower lip" he said

I looked at him with an lifted eyebrow "You think i look good?" I asked a little weirded out, but a little flattered.

He then look like he were about to panic "What? no, i mean you do look good, but what i really meant you look like yourself like before and" I raised my hand to signal him to stop

"It is very rare i say this but thank you" I said

"oh well your welcome" Was all he said


	4. Escaping leads to passion

The following night.

Kaiden's POW

I was in my cell, on my mat thinking about Marie. Its strange for sometimes shes does not seem to care at all, and the next she shows interest in you. I heard about raiders and what i heard, they are insane, evil and only thinking about themselves. Marie seemed a bit diffrent to me. Sure she sometimes shows some raider traits, but maybe she got secound thoughts. Eighter that or she really knows how to screw with my mind. I have looked and there are no ways of escaping out of this cell. I can not imagine what the other raiders are going to do to me.

I got up and looked around and saw that she was not here, proberly still trying to talk jo out of this i guess. Suddenly Marie comes in with a few bags with her.

"Here take this" She sais and throw the bag in between the bars.

"What is happening?" I asked confused

"We are leaving" She said plain

That surprised me "Wait how and when did you had secound thoughts?" i asked

She turns to me and say "If it make you shut up i tell you. I told the others i got guard tonight so they should not see us unless you wake them up. And i thought about escaping since you mention you might pull some strings with people"

She then opens the cell door "We can sneak out the main entrance but you have to be careful, or i kill you" She said

"Good to know, what is in this bag by the way?" I asked looking at the bag she gave me.

"Meds, food, ammo and your gun we took from you" She said

I open it and took out my 10mm pistol. I look at it for a moment and holstered it.

"And what is in yours?" I asked

"Same shit, except i got ammo to my hunting rifle here" She sais holding the rifle in her one hand.

As she was ready to go, i stood firm still outside the cage. This caught her notice.

"What the fuck are you staying there for?" She asked pissed

"Get this thing of my neck, or eles i alert your friends" I demanded holding out my 10mm. Really i was bluffing but it would be nice getting this collar off for good.

"You do that much damage to get your way? I knew there was a reason too why i picked you" She said with a slight smile. I did not know if i should take that as a compliment or not. She then taps some code onto the side of the collar and it then opens up.

I took the collar off and threw it away quickly.

"Did not know you were that eager to get it off" She said laughing a little

"Well we could strap you in one for a few days if you wanna know why" I told her

"I take your word for it. Well if you want to get out of here, lets stop chatting and start moving" She said and moved out.

I followed her closely, not wanting to get lost in this school. I then notice some other cages with some bodies in them. I almost hurled at the sight of it, but had to keep moving. We then pretty quickly got outside.

"Aahhhhh its good to be free" I said pretty relaxed

"Well ya not free so much if ya dont shut up and follow me. Night aint as safe as when its day" Marie called out and moved out

I followed her pace and walked next to her "Where are we going by the way?"

"There is a town nearby called Megaton, your dad made a lot of friends their, so i hope they greet you good" She said. I just nodded and followed.

After 30 minutes of walking, we reached a gate made from various metal plates and what appears as engines. As we approached, it open up but was greeted with a line of 6 people with machine guns and rifles trained on us.

In the middle of those people, came out an african american with a duster and a cowboy hat and approached us.

"What is your buisness here" He asked

"We need shelter and a place to hide" I told him

"We got enough people at the common house, there are no more spare room here" He said

Marie then holstered her rifle and took a step forward "Listsen, this kid here is the wanderer's son" she said

"If he had a son, then we would know it" He argued back "And beside why should we trust a stranger and a raider"

"Listsen i am his son, he gave my mother this vault suit who gave it to me you see" I told them and turned around and so they could see all of it.

The man took a good look at me "Well there is no way you two could have taken on the wanderer, so if what you say is true, then you are welcome to stay at his house, its the first one to your left when you enter the town "he said adn gave me the keys" But mark my words you are being watched" He said looking mostly at Marie

He turned around and headed inside the town with the rest of the people.

"Well that went good dont you think?" I asked Marie.

"Lets just get in ok" She said and walked into town. She looks to the left and notice the house the man was speaking of. She tried to open the door but was locked, i pushed her lightly aside and unlock the door.

When we entered, i notice that Marie's jaw was hanging a little "What the hell is this?" She asked looking around the house. I notice at had a vault theme and some computers and a little lab upstairs close to an mini infirmary.

"Looks like my dad, got a nack for science and medicine" I said out loud.

"And a big ass load out down here" Marie said with joy.

I walked over to her and notice that she found my fathers armory who had the biggest selection of armor, ammo and weapons to date.

"You know how much damage i can create with all this gear?" She asked still amazed of what she found.

"Im sure my dad will let you borrow some when he comes back, and i tell him how you saved me" I said with a slight smile which she kinda returned with "Do that and set me up for some of this, and i may even start saying sorry" she said

We laughed a little of it, and decided to sit down on a bench in the mainroom. I got up quickly and walked into what seemed like a kitchen or a foodstorage. There was a stove, a sink and a fridge. I open the fridge and saw lots of food and water and cola and alcohol. "Hey Marie check this out" I calledo out to her

She came in and shoved me away from fridge so she could dive in.

"Whiskey!" she yelped and took out a large bottle and two shot glasses

"Dont ya want anything to eat?" i asked her but she shook her head

"No, i want to celebrate our escape. Care to join me?" She asked with flirt in her offer. I thought about it, and i havnt had a drink before. But in the short time i knew Marie, i know she would not take a no for an answer.

I notice she walked upstairs so i followed her up there and found her in what seemed like the house's only bedroom. It was also kinda small compared to my old room in the vault. My eyes then fell on Marie who stodd infront of the bed, and hand out a glass to me (AN she wear raider sadist armor)

"Just so you know it, im not a used drinker" I told her and manage to get the shot down.

She took it down with ease and said "Then this should be fun" and poured more in her glas and gestured me to hand mine over.

After she poured whiskey in our glasses, i reached out to get mine, but she took it back.

"You need to come and get it" She said and sat on the bed

I decided to play along "If you say so" And i walked over and get my drink out of her hand and drown it fast down, and placed it on the table. She took notice and drank hers and did the same, she then catches my right wrist and lightly pulled my arm.

"You sure, i dont need more whiskey?" I asked while grinning like a fool, already feeling the drinks kicking in.

"I think you had enough there newbie, and beside i dont want you to be totally wasted for this" She said and pulled me over to her so fast that our lips embraced each other. The kiss was way diffrent then the one i had with Amanda. With Am, it was all new and exciting. But with Marie, it was wild and the taste of whiskey helped a little.

We kissed each other furiously, but it was clear she was determined to be in charge and even manage to get on top. When she parted her lips from mine, she sat on my lap, and i could get a clear good view of her body from here.

She pinned my arms down and look playfully down at me "No way out now" She said with lust in her voice.

And after that, we made love for the first time in our lives.


	5. Revalation

The next day:

Marie's POW

Ow my head what did i do last night. I open my eyes and saw that i was resting my head on Kaidens chest. I took a look dont my body and notice we both did not had clothes on. Oh yeah now i remember. I look at the night stand and saw an embty large whiskey bottle. Hmm explains the headache.

I got up and put on what ever was left of my underwear and bra, but left my raider outfit. Did not want some resident to shoot me cause they saw who i am. I walked downstairs and open a locker which had a large selection og clothing and armor and such.

"Say anything about the wanderer, but he really likes to gather clothes" I say to myself.

I pick up one of those vault 101 suits that lay in their. I put it on and it fits me good, didnt know leather were my thing. I ran back upstairs and took my holster from my raider outfit, and ran down to the house's armory. I took out a 44. magnum with no scope on it and holstered it. I took 200 caps which also was in the locker, and headed outside. As i walk out, i notice people already gave me odd looks. I saw 3 hispanic looking guys, eyeing me. 2 of them had dark hair and one of them had short clean cut hair, another with a buzzcut haircut and the last one who was bald.

"Ey you get here" Demanded the blad one

"And if i dont?" I asked a little cocky

"If ya know whats best for you then you do as we say" Buzz cut said

"We know you are a raider" The bald one said

I took a step forward and said "Im a ex raider you prick!"

2 of them then advancing towards me, but stop when i pulled out my 44.

"People here dont like ex-raiders. There were one before you some years ago, but kicked him out when he tried to steal from the saloon" The bald man said "Ya want our silence you gonna make it worth out while" He added

What the fuck did do they think they are doing "I aint giving you no money freaks!" I called out

"Who said money?" The bald man said with and evil grin

I almost puked of what he meant "Touch me, and i shoot you in the knees and kick your asses" I warned them.

When the guy with the clean cut hair advanced at me, i shot him in the knee, he let out a loud yelp of pain and curse words i guess, i could not hear that clear cause of his screaming.

"Told you so" I said smiling

"Get her!" The bald man said. But i kept my cool and shot him and his friends on their thighs, letting them fall to the metal ground. I then reloaded my magnum and holstered it.

"Be happy that i dont kill you" I said. I did not want to get kicked out on my first day here.

The gunshots, attracted a crowd and the sherif himself. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded from me.

I hold up my hands to my shoulders and said "Easy they jumped me, i defended myself"

"I let you stay, and after one day, you shoot 3 guys and call it self-defence?" He asked not beliving me.

"Hey i try to stay out of trouble, but that does not mean i will just lie on my back and take it from every other guy who think they are tough" I said, pointing at the 3 guys whinning.

The blad guy managed to crawl over to us and said "She just came out and shot us in the legs"

I was beginning to boil "I dont shoot people for no good reason unless orded to do it. Those freaks wanted to rape me!" I defended myself

"Shes a raider sherif, ya gonna belive her or us" The guy with the clean cut hair cut yelped from where he was lieing

Harden then looks at me with a not so happy look on his face. "You are coming with me lady" He said and came towards me.

I took a step back and said "Im the victim here you asshole! I acted in self-defence!"

Then a loud gunshot was heard and we all looked to our right, and saw a guy in a duster similar to the sherif's. The man had a magnum like me, and had a lightly tanned white skin, and an black desperado hat

"What she sais is true" The stranger said. I felt kind of relived that i got a witness. He walked over to the bald guy and kicked him in the gut. "These basterds thought they could blackmail her into sex" He said coldly

The bald man coughed a little by the kick and manage to say "Its a stranger and a raider, who ya gonna belive sherif?"

Harden began to point his gun at the stranger "Just who are you?" he asked

The stranger smilled and took off the hat and revealed his black unsettle hair, and asked "Dont you recognice me?" with a slight smile.

Harden and some of the crowd gasped in surprise, like they saw a ghost or something. Harden quickly lowered his gun and said "Oh i am sorry, i did not saw it was you. Well you are a honest man, so i belive you." And he turned to some of the people "Ok people help me get these pricks to the doc, and after that we lock them in" he orded.

I stood with my mouth wide open in surprise. A stranger takes off his hat and people quickly do what he sais. I looked up to him, he was a head taller then i. And asked "Who the hell are you?"

"The owner of that house you came out of" He said

"But this house belongs to" Oh my jumping jesus its him. No i have to be sure. "Are you the Wanderer?" I asked

"Yeah but friends calls me Thane. Where you from ms?" He asked

"Im Marie, im from a place just outside of Megaton" I answered

He then has a unsure expression on him "Um you should not be 16 right?" he asked. Nice this is going to be awesome.

"No im almost 16 in like a month or 2" I said, and he look really relived

"How did you gain access to my house?" He asked smiling again

"Oh your son, told the sherif to let us in" I said like it was nothing

"Ohhh, wait say what?" He yelled shocked. I almost could not hold from laughing. "I got a son?" He asked

"Well i really hope so, he grew up with no dad in vault thats for sure" I said

"And was that vault 101?" He asked not wanting to hear the answer.

I nodded smiling like a fool, and watch him stood deadly still. "He is inside sleeping, he had a roguh night" I told him

"What happen?" He asked concerned

"I had happen and a bottle of whiskey" I told him, and i swear he looked freaked out.

"Ohhhh, well i would love to chat, but i um got things to do" He said and tried to get away but i stopped him.

"Wait, dont you wanna introduce yourself to him?" I asked

"Its best he just go back to the vault. Its safe there" He said

"Well he did not leave by his own choice he told me" I said putting a hand on my hip.

"What ya mean?" He asked

"He told me some man name Mack or something and his sons forced him out. Some girls and i found him in the middle of the night" I told him

"Mack? I thought that asshole was over it. What about Amata?" He asked

"Who?" I asked back, Kaiden never told me his mothers name

"Kaidens mother" He said

"Oh well i think he said she was asleep and. Wait a minute I just told that you had a son, how do you know his name?" I asked with a lifted brow

"Ups" was all he said


End file.
